Left Eye
by kya-kuch
Summary: Riren Au. Después de años de guardar silencio, Levi pide ayuda para escribir un libro sobre su vida al lado del famoso rapero, Eren Jaeger, y qué papel jugó en su vida.
1. Nota de Autora

Quisiera aclarar unos puntos antes de publicar el primer capítulo, para que decidan si les llama la atención antes de leer y no se pillen con sorpresas que no sean de su agrado.

**1**. En esta historia Mikasa es hombre, no me convenció ningún nombre así que se lo dejé x'D No será un chico insoportable como su contraparte femenina, no será sobreprotector ni nada, solamente un buen amigo que se preocupa sanamente por Eren.

**2**. Este es un Au donde Eren es un famoso rapero y Levi es su amante y protector, pero es una relación secreta.

**3**. En realidad es una especie de adaptación de la vida de una persona famosa, saqué un detalle de la vida de otra y los mezclé porque me gustó la idea y no me dejaba, jeje. Esto no será revelado hasta el final de la historia, porque o sino qué chiste tendría.

Creo que eso sería todo, la portada la hice yo, por eso está bien fea xD no sirvo para editar pero no quise molestar a mi beta para que me hiciera una, las portadas de Parlev son arte.


	2. Una Historia Que Contar

**Aquí está, como prometí, espero que le den una leída, que les guste y que le den a seguir x'D**

**Gracias a mi beta Parlev por revisarlo. **

**¡Disfruten! **

**Capítulo uno**

Al concluir sus labores diarias de limpieza, pone derecha su columna encorvada, lo que le hace soltar un quejido por la rigidez en sus músculos al haberse mantenido en esa posición unos segundos, y evalúa su trabajo. Su humilde hogar está reluciente y la esencia de manzanas verdes de su desodorante ambiental, acompañada de una pizca de limpiador de muebles y trapeador de pisos, colman su acogedora atmósfera. Y solitaria. Bueno, Levi echa una ojeada al reloj redondo de la cocina, ya no tan solitaria, pronto tendrá compañía, acordaron que ella vendría a las cuatro cerca de la hora del té, le dijo que fuera puntual y ya sólo restan cinco minutos, por lo que debería estar aquí en cualquier momento.

Toma la tetera de loza floreada y la llena de agua fría, colocándola en uno de los fogones de la cocina y encendiendolo con un fósforo para que hierva. Prepara el par de tazas con su respectivo plato y su cuchara al lado, abre un paquete de galletas de mantequilla y lo pone todo en una bandeja de plata, lo dulce en realidad no es del agrado de su paladar, pero la loca de Hanji es quien las compra y las deja en su alacena para comerlas cuando decide aparecerse de improviso. Un suspiro extenso escapa de su boca y se toca las sienes, ¿De verdad va a hacer esto? No es muy tarde para dar marcha atrás. Ha estado en paz todos estos años en los que ha guardado silencio, ¿Por qué frenar eso?

No, sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta, tiene una razón para hacer esto y Levi debe repetirsela a sí mismo para convencerse nuevamente de que esto es lo correcto, porque Eren se lo pidió y Levi haría lo que fuera por él, aunque no sea parte de su persona ni de lo que haría normalmente. Tiene que hacerlo o ese mocoso no tan mocoso va a molestarse y no va a perdonarselo.

El aullido de la tetera y el golpeteo en la puerta principal lo sobresaltan. Apaga el fogón, se aproxima a la puerta para ver por la mirilla, quita los seguros apresuradamente y la abre completa para que ella pueda pasar, hay un murmullo que proviene de la lluvia que se ha largado afuera, espera que no se convierta en una tormenta, odia los truenos. Levi le da la bienvenida, solicitando su abrigo para colgarlo en el perchero. No está empapada por suerte, cierra el paraguas con el que se protegía del agua y se lo entrega con una sonrisa amigable.

—Gracias por recibirme, señor Ackerman. Sé que usted es un hombre privado y que es un gran esfuerzo para usted hacer esto. Ya lo sabe, pero me presento, soy Petra Ral. —Levi estrecha su mano con renuencia, son pequeñas y femeninas, como ella. Petra parpadea con sus inocentes ojos color miel merodeando por el interior de su hogar. —Qué limpia está su casa.

—Me desagrada el polvo, así que me esfuerzo por mantener mi espacio libre de eso. Mi doctor ha dicho que deje mis largas labores de limpieza, que ya no estoy en edad y le hará mal a mis huesos, pero no le hago caso. —Es la frase más larga que Levi le ha dicho jamás a un desconocido, pero esta joven y su aura noble le inspiran confianza. Demonios, ya está empezando a sonar como Eren.

—Sí, la señora Hanji me dijo que era un obsesivo por la limpieza. —Petra se cubre la boca con la palma, escondiendo una sonrisa de diversión que esbozan sus labios, pero una risita dulce la delata. —Disculpe, no me estoy riendo de usted. Creí que la señora Hanji bromeaba.

—Esa cuatro ojos, hablando de mí a mis espaldas. —Murmura el de cabello azabache, haciendo caso omiso de sus disculpas y cerrando la puerta para ir a la cocina. —Pasa a la sala de estar y toma asiento, ¿Té o café?

—Oh, un té estaría bien, muchas gracias. —La muchacha se pone cómoda en el sofá para dos y se descuelga la mochila de su hombro, admirando los simples pero llamativos muebles y tapices del señor Levi. —Su hogar es hermoso, señor Ackerman —Alaba su buen gusto—, me gustaría tener uno así algún día. ¿Lo decoró usted mismo?

—Eren y yo lo decoramos, él en mayor parte, si lo hubiera hecho yo solo habría sido un desastre, creeme. —Levi lleva la bandeja de plata a la sala de estar y la deposita en la mesita de centro. — ¿Cuántos cubitos de azúcar?

—Sólo dos, por favor. ¿Usted no toma con azúcar? —Pregunta, viéndolo no echar ningún cubito a su taza de té.

—No me gusta el azúcar en general, me parece que arruina el sabor del té, pero tengo cubitos en un frasco por si viene Hanji, nunca me avisa y le gusta tomar su café con cuatro cubos de azúcar, aún así es la persona más sana que conozco, al menos físicamente. —Petra ahoga una risita y la comisura de la boca de Levi da un tirón, atrayendo hacia esta su taza para soplar el líquido humeante y beber un sorbo pese a su calor.

—Espero que no le moleste, pero, ¿Por qué sostiene su taza de ese modo? —Le entra la curiosidad a la joven, Levi no agarra la taza de la oreja, sino del borde con la punta de los dedos y con la muñeca doblada hacia su cuerpo. —Quisiera que me contara un poco sobre usted para ponerlo en el libro.

—Eren me preguntó lo mismo cuando me vio la primera vez. —Su rostro acoge el fantasma de una sonrisa que no alcanza sus ojos. —Si te dijera por qué sería ahondar en mi pasado, y quisiera que este libro sólo se concentrara en Eren y su relación conmigo. Yo no soy nadie importante.

—Lo entiendo, señor Ackerman. —Asiente Petra comprensiva, abriendo su mochila y rebuscando entre sus cosas. —Pero quisiera que me diera algunos datos básicos, cuando nació, quién es usted, ya sabe, para hacer una pequeña introducción. Después tengo preguntas que hacerle, como en qué año conoció al señor Jaeger y dónde, cómo se desarrolló su relación, quién es para usted, etcétera. —Extrae una grabadora de voz, una libreta y un lápiz. — ¿Le molesta que grabe nuestras conversaciones?

—Mientras sólo lo hagas con las conversaciones respecto al libro, por mí está bien. —Levi ojea el aparato con pleno recelo, los vestigios que atesora con tanto ardor ya no serán sólo suyos y siente un ligero resentimiento.

—Pefecto. —La joven escritora le sonríe alentadoramente, dejando la grabadora encima de la mesita de centro con sumo cuidado, se nota que le tiene cariño al antiguo aparato.

—Hace tiempo que no veía una. —Menciona el hombre, reconociéndola cómo una grabadora de casetes de los noventa. Por alguna razón, le trae viejos recuerdos de un muchacho inquieto de diecinueve años con su grabadora y su micrófono inalambrico. —Los mocosos de hoy en día usan sus teléfonos.

—Me gusta hacer mi trabajo a la antigua, los teléfonos celulares arruinan la intimidad que se puede crear en una atmósfera, o eso pienso yo. —Petra da un corto suspiro. —Bueno, antes que nada, nuevamente quiero agradecerle por haber aceptado la recomendación de la señora Hanji, señor Ackerman, sé que es duro tener que contar su vida privada a una desconocida cuando no está acostumbrado, pero le aseguro que tengo la mejor de las intenciones y voy a dar lo mejor de mí para escribir este libro. Dicho esto, vamos a empezar. —Pulsa el botón de encendido de la grabadora y la cinta comienza a dar vueltas. —Esta es la introducción a un libro que no tiene nombre aún, pero es el proyecto sobre el señor Levi Ackerman y su vida al lado del rapero de R&B, Eren Jaeger, más conocido como Left Eye. Señor Ackerman, ¿Le gustaría añadir alguna cosa antes de que haga las preguntas?

—Sí. Sólo una —Una fría mirada se posa en los ojos azul plateado de Levi, estremeciendo a su oyente. —, no estoy haciendo esto por dinero o por cualquier razón de mierda que se les ocurra a los idiotas de la prensa, es mi vida privada la que les estoy contando y hubiera preferido que se quedara de esa manera, pero le hice una promesa a Eren de que hablaría de lo que vivimos al lado del otro, no me siento cómodo al respecto pero yo cumplo lo que prometo. No voy a aceptar el dinero que se haga por este libro, ni tampoco entrevistas, esto es todo lo que diré. ¿Les ha quedado claro, cerdos?

Una pausa incómoda de cinco segundos y la incredulidad en la cara de Petra se transforma en una pizca de reproche.

—Señor Ackerman, no puedo colocar eso en el libro.

—Segundo, llamame Levi. Tercero, esta es mi manera de ser, no voy a pretender ser alguien que no soy por agradar a la gente, ese nunca ha sido mi propósito y no lo será ahora. —Sí, definitivamente empieza a sonar como Eren.

—Bueno, Levi —Ella enfatiza en su nombre y suspira, dando golpecitos con la punta del lápiz en la libreta. —, aunque dejara esa parte en la introducción, mi editor se encargaría de cambiarla a una más educada.

—Ese no sería yo. —Levi es firme en su planteamiento.

—Haré lo que pueda. —Termina cediendo la joven escritora, revuelve su taza de té con la cuchara y da un pequeño sorbo tentativo. Se está entibiando. —Bien, primera pregunta, ¿Cuándo nació y en dónde?

—Nací el 25 de diciembre en los barrios bajos de Atlanta. —Contesta, bebiendo de su bebida caliente y disfrutando la calidez que se expande en su interior, relajandolo.

—Vaya, ¡En Navidad! Eso debe ser el doble de regalos. —Petra sonríe fugazmente y anota la respuesta, para tener un seguro en caso de que el casete se arruine y así su trabajo no se pierda. — ¿Qué podría contarme de su pasado?

—Yo... —Levi duda, como siempre, al contar esto. —... El público ya lo sabe, gracias a los entrometidos de la prensa, pero tuve un largo pasado con las drogas. Fui salvado justo a tiempo por alguien, su nombre es Erwin Smith, lo menciono porque el mundo debe saber la clase de persona que es, pagó mi rehabilitación, me dio ropa, comida, un hogar y un trabajo, y por eso siempre le estaré agradecido. Sino fuera por él, no habría conocido a Eren.

—Hablando del señor Jaeger, ¿Recuerda cuando y dónde lo conoció?

Una emoción de añoranza colma su pecho mientras se pierde en sus preciados recuerdos.

—Lo conocí en el año 1990 en mi viejo apartamento en Atlanta...

***. *. ***

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado y que ojalá me den su opinion y sigan la historia, se los agradecería mucho. **

**Gracias por leer, el siguiente capítulo no tomará más de unos días. **


	3. Un desconocido, dos mundos diferentes

**Hello! Mi plan actualmente era actualizar el lunes, hacerlo habitual de traer nuevo capítulo ese día, peeeero, no soy buena aguantando, soy muy impaciente respecto a ciertas cosas, digamos que la emoción me gana xD. En fin, ojalá les guste este capítulo, seguiremos viendo de Levi y Petra en el siguiente, ya que no me convenció lo de poner su parte aquí.**

**Como sea, ¡A leer! ¡Disfruten!**

**Gracias a mi beta por revisar.**

***. *. ***

**Capítulo dos**

**1990**

El momento en que cerró la puerta, Levi se puso de pie con un siseo y tomó sus productos de limpieza. Diversas personas se habían presentado en su apartamento para entrevistarse con él por el anuncio que había puesto en el periódico. Vino una mujer que no paraba de insinuarsele, una señora loca con sus gatos, un hombre que era medio sordo y ciego, y el último fue un vagabundo que ensució su limpio piso con sus botas llenas de tierra y que no olía precisamente a rosas. Barrió y trapeó con vigor, roció el aire con su botella de infaltable desodorante ambiental y guardó sus productos debajo del lavaplatos. A este paso no iba a encontrar a nadie para compartir piso, ninguno alcanzaba sus altas expectativas, y realmente necesitaba un compañero para que le ayudara a pagar la renta. Si fuera por él continuaría solo, le gustaba tener su rutina y el mínimo cambio lo fastidiaba enormemente, pero con su sueldo de conserje de escuela no le alcanzaba, además con todos los víveres y las facturas, y no se podía permitir conseguir un trabajo con mejor sueldo por su problemático pasado. No quisiera tener que recurrir a Erwin, ya hizo suficiente por él.

Llamaron a la puerta con rápidos golpes. Levi, habiéndose sentado recién, frunció el ceño y exhaló por la boca.

—No hay nadie. —Le dijo a quien fuera que golpeara, subiendo ligeramente el volumen de su voz.

— ¿Es este el apartamento del señor Levi? —Era un hombre.

— ¿Quién pregunta? —Exigió saber, yendo hacia la entrada y tomando la perilla en su mano, sin moverla. En ese momento una mirilla le habría venido bien.

—Soy Eren Jaeger —Contestó el desconocido —, vengo por el anuncio del periódico, estoy buscando un techo y tengo para pagar.

Tras meditarlo unos segundos, Levi giró la perilla y abrió la puerta a medias para examinar al extraño, y tuvo que mirar hacia arriba. El tal Eren debía ser por lo menos unos veinte centímetros más alto que él, casi tanto como el maldito de Erwin pero unos centímetros menor. Lo hizo estrechar los ojos con rencor. ¿Por qué todos tenían que ser tan grandes como un condenado árbol mientras Levi se quedaba en sus 1.60? En ese punto, ya debería estar al tanto de que la vida no era justa con él.

Era un joven con aspecto de vagabundo, no sucio pero sí desaliñado, el cabello castaño le llegaba hasta debajo de su barbilla, con un bigote y barba de finísimo vello facial producto de días sin pasarse la máquina de afeitar y un parche blanco que ocultaba su ojo izquierdo, añadiéndole un aire de misterio, ¿Qué podría estar escondiendo? ¿Una cuenca vacía o un visible defecto de la vista? Debía ser un hippie. La vieja compañera de vida de Levi, la desconfianza, se filtró en sus pensamientos, haciéndolo recelar de si dejar entrar a aquel tipo en su hogar era buena idea, pero el conocimiento de que podría hacerlo morder el polvo si intentara algo raro, porque el experto de Kenny le había enseñado a defenderse de chiquito, lo hizo decidirse. Se apartó para que pudiera ingresar, recorriendo con la mirada el estado actual de su vestimenta. Estaba vestido como un adolescente callejero, con una bandana azul del revés en su cabeza (con el nudo hacia el frente), un sweater blanco arremangado hasta casi tocar los codos, una chaqueta de mezclilla sin mangas encima, pantalones holgados y zapatillas deportivas gordas y grandes con los cordones gruesos. Traía una mochila negra al hombro y un teclado bajo el brazo.

Lo que destacaba de él era su único ojo visible, que capturando la luz del amable sol de mediodía por la ventana abierta de la sala de estar, hacía refulgir su sereno color verde claro enmarcado por prolongados velos de pestañas oscuras y curvadas de forma tan natural que cualquier mujer interesada en la belleza envidiaría, dando sombra en sus mejillas espolvoreadas de rosa pálido y su piel bronceada. Sus cejas estaban perfectamente delineadas, seguramente hecho con una pinza. Si no fuera por la forma masculina de su cara podría pasar con facilidad por una chica. Parecía limpio, aunque desprendía un olor corporal ligeramente desagradable.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? —Empezó su interrogatorio, calculandole unos veinte y tantos años.

No podía estar más equivocado.

—Tengo diecinueve. —Reveló el joven, más bien mocoso en su libro.

El espacio entre las cejas de Levi se frunció.

—Eres un menor de edad.

—Sí, lo soy, pero eso no es importante, señor Levi. Tengo dinero para pagar mi parte del arriendo. —Insistió.

— ¿Te escapaste de casa o algo así? ¿Dónde están tus padres? —No le haría caso hasta que respondiera sus preguntas.

— ¿Por qué quiere saberlo? ¿Qué relevancia tiene? —Eren se estaba poniendo a la defensiva, y con justa razón, un tipo que no conocía lo estaba cuestionando sobre sus asuntos personales. Era un chico listo, Levi le dio un punto por eso.

—Mira, aprecio la paz que tengo en mi rutina y ya estoy rompiendola al ofrecer alojo. Que unos padres furiosos vengan a incordiarme a gritos con que secuestré a su retoño, a dar amenazas o quién sabe qué otra tontería, no está en mi lista de mierdas que estoy dispuesto a soportar. —Levi usaba una mirada que esperaba le hiciera entender la severidad del asunto. —Además de eso, busco a una persona responsable y ordenada, tolerar el desorden y la suciedad tampoco están en mi lista.

—No se preocupe, eso no sucederá. ¡Y soy limpio y ordenado! —Juró el muchacho, comenzando a verse desesperado ante una posible negativa.

—Sí, claro. —El mayor se cruzó de brazos con un resoplido. —Tirar la ropa al suelo y barrer por alrededor de las cosas no me sirve, mocoso.

—Pero es en serio, ¿Sabe cómo son los militares? Mi padre solía ser uno, era instructor de reclutas, si había algo sucio o botado en la casa, no importaba la hora que fuera, él nos despertaba y nos hacía limpiarlo. No soporta la mugre. —Eren se llevó una mano horizontalmente a la sien, realizando el saludo que hacían los militares y emulando su expresión. —Estoy entrenado, señor.

— ¿Entrenado, eh? —Otro punto para él, si es que decía la verdad. — ¿Tienes un empleo?

—Um, ¿No? —La punta de sus orejas enrojeció, capturando la atención de Levi por un breve instante. —Bueno, sí, pero no es un empleo, empleo.

— ¿Sobre qué? —Levi alzó una ceja, sus palabras habían despertado la curiosidad en él.

—Um, no puedo decirle. —Se negó en un murmullo que sonaba avergonzado.

—Mientras no sea nada ilegal, y puedas pagar cada mes. —Decidió no presionarlo al respecto, por ahora.

Se tomó un momento para considerar los pros y contras de dejar vivir con él al mocoso. Pro, tendría con quien compartir el arriendo, contra, tendría que tolerar a una persona completamente ajena a lo que estaba familiarizado, para hacerlo peor, un adolescente que equivalía a tener un infante, traducido, un dolor de cabeza. Ya sonaba como una mala idea. Subió una mano a su cabeza, peinando hacia atrás el flequillo de dos partes que usaba a cada lado de su frente y dejando salir un suspiro de resignado fastidio. Pero ya qué, no tenía otra opción, ¿Verdad? No si quería conservar su hogar.

—Estarás a prueba por un mes. —Sentenció por último, volteando a mirar al muchacho, quien en cuestión de segundos dejó su expresión de perrito apaleado y pegó un salto, poniéndose derecho como si le hubieran ensartado una vara en el trasero. —Me darás un adelanto del dinero, sólo la mitad, lo que falta lo pagarás a fin de mes con el arriendo. Yo proveeré los alimentos, de eso no te preocupes. Tengo mis reglas. Número uno —Levantó el dedo índice, para enumerarlas—, dormirás en el sofá cama de la sala de estar, nunca esperé tener que compartir el lugar con alguien, así que sólo hay una habitación que es mía, a la que por cierto tienes prohibido asomar tu trasero. Número dos —Levantó el siguiente dedo—, las duchas son de diez minutos máximo, no podemos darnos el lujo de gastar mucha agua. Número tres, no quiero que desordenes ni que ensucies, si ocupas un plato lo lavas, no lo dejas ahí amontonandose. Número cuatro, no quiero que me molestes poniendo la música alta o metiendo algún ruido durante mis siestas. El resto del tiempo no me importa, después de todo no estoy mucho en casa por mi trabajo. ¿Has entendido?

—Sí, señor. —Eren asintió un par de veces como un niño bueno, y Levi asintió de vuelta.

—Bien. Ahora ve a darte una ducha, hueles como si te hubieras caído en un mierdero.

***. *. ***

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado, y si no han añadido la historia a su biblioteca, pues haganlo xD plz. Ya vimos cómo se conocieron Levi y Eren, tal vez le faltó ser un encuentro más, ¿Especial? Eso sentí yo, ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Diganme por favor en los comentarios.**

**El próximo capítulo espero tenerlo ya en junio, veré si empiezo a escribirlo desde ya.**

**A Ghost02: Holaaaa, bueno, si a mi bebé le pasó algo, no puedo afirmartelo ni negartelo, eso sería spoilear toda la historia, pero habrá que ver a medida que pasan los capítulos si es cierto o no. Eren podría estar en otro lado como mencionó Tsubame, u otra cosa, muerto no es la única opción. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por comentar. Espero que tengas una buena semana! **

**Deysi: Eren muerto, mm, es muy pronto para decirlo creo yo x'D hay muchas otras posibilidades, y mientras quisiera afirmarlo o negarlo, pues eso le quitaría el suspenso a la historia u.u igualmente gracias por leer y por dejar un review. Espero que tengas una buena semana. **

**Tsubame Hime: Omg no esperaba verte por aquí, nena! Ha sido un gusto leerte como siempre. Pues la mayoría de mis historias son contadas en tercera persona, creo que en primera persona son unas tres o.o pero ya te irás acostumbrando. Sé que lo primero que se les viene a la cabeza es que a Eren le haya pasado algo, pero como dije a las demás, hay muchas posibilidades y el fic apenas va en el segundo capítulo, ya irá tomando forma y más cosas se irán descubriendo. Me alegro que te haya sacado una risa lo de Hanji, ella siempre le añade el humor necesario a mis historias xD por eso no puede faltar su personaje. Qué más, mm, creo que eso es todo, jeje. Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer y dejar un comentario, siempre es un agrado. Te deseo un buen día y una buena semana, lol. Saludos! **

**¡Gracias por leer! Nos leemos pronto. **


	4. Convivencia

**Capítulo tres**

**2019**

—... Como ves fue un encuentro casual, sólo un par de desconocidos conociéndose, puede ocurrirle a cualquiera. —Reflexiona el hombre de sesenta y tres años, dando por finalizado su relato de cómo fue su primer encuentro. —No hubieron tonterías de amor a primera vista, no hubo atracción ni romanticismo en el aire, no fue de ningún modo mágico o especial, pero en su propia manera lo fue. Especial quiero decir, todo lo que tenga que ver con Eren se convierte en especial, como si él sólo tuviera que tocarlo con un dedo para hacerlo...

La voz de Levi va desapareciendo poco a poco al darse cuenta de que Petra se le ha quedado mirando. Ella cierra su boca en una fina línea pues los bordes tiemblan, amenazando con abrir paso a una sonrisa, la que pese a que se esmera por combatir, se impone en sus labios, otorgándole dulzura a su expresión.

— ¿Qué?

—Es sólo que —La escritora da una sacudida con la cabeza, reflejando su admiración a través del color miel de sus ojos— la forma en que lo cuenta es cautivante, es como si estuviera fresco, siempre presente en su memoria, como si hubiera pasado apenas ayer. Tiene una manera con las palabras.

—No es por mí, creeme. Es medio difícil olvidar tu primer encuentro con una persona que hizo un gran impacto en tu vida, que ha sido importante. —Declara Levi, inclinándose y tomando la tetera de loza para verter más agua hervida en su taza de té ya vacía. — ¿Más té?

—Sí, por favor. Gracias. —Murmura cuando su taza es llenada otra vez, la coge entre sus manos, barriendo su superficie de loza floreada con su pulgar distraídamente. —Entonces, ¿El señor Jaeger...?

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

Petra pestañea, tomada por sorpresa ante su inesperada pregunta.

—Um, veintiséis.

—Dudo que a Eren le gustaría que lo estuvieran llamando señor, así que Petra, te recomiendo que le digas por su nombre. —Levi se echa hacia atrás en el sillón para descansar su espalda adolorida y atrae la taza hacia sus labios para soplar y dar un sorbo tentativo. — ¿Qué decías?

—Sí, um, entonces, —La muchacha relee las preguntas anotadas en su cuaderno. — Eren vino a usted en busca de un techo y aparentemente huyendo de sus padres. ¿Le dijo sobre eso más adelante? ¿Su misterioso empleo o la razón para usar ese enigmático parche en su ojo izquierdo?

—Mm. —Emite Levi el sonido. —Más adelante, sí. Al principio no existía esa confianza, por lo que no estaba entre sus planes el contarme. Yo mantuve mi curiosidad a raya pues no era mi asunto, sólo me preocupaba que reuniera lo suficiente para cumplir con su parte, pero esa es historia para otro día.

—Entiendo. —Petra anota su respuesta en el espacio debajo de la pregunta en la hoja de la libreta y pasa a la siguiente. — ¿Los dos se llevaron bien o tuvieron dificultades?

—Para mi sorpresa nos llevamos bien. Eren hablaba en serio cuando mencionó que estaba entrenado...

***.*.***

**1990**

_Como la mayoría de las veces, Levi no necesitó el canto estruendoso de la alarma para despertarse. Lo había estado por horas, luego de estar dando vueltas en la cama sin poder pegar un ojo y realmente no contaba con la paciencia como una de sus cualidades para seguir intentándolo, pese a que su cuerpo clamaba por descanso su mente no podía estar más despierta. Y era todo por su vida en los barrios bajos, de los que estaba feliz de poder estar lejos pero que no podía evitar que lo que aprendió ahí estuviera constantemente presente. Su madre falleció cuando era un niño que aún necesitaba de ella y Levi se quedó a su lado, esperando impaciente el mismo destino hasta que Kenny, supuesto amigo de su madre, hizo su aparición y se lo llevó para alimentarlo y enseñarle los movimientos que eran precisos si quería sobrevivir, a blandir un cuchillo, cuales eran las zonas más frágiles del cuerpo humano, a cuidarse la espalda, estar siempre alerta y no confiar en nadie._

_La persona que en ese momento dormía en el sofá cama de su sala de estar no era nada más que un mocoso de diecinueve años de apariencia inofensiva, pero que le ponía los pelos de punta a Levi y sus oídos estuvieron alertas durante lo largo de la noche a cualquier sonido extraño que produjera su nuevo inquilino. Hasta entonces, el único ruido había sido sus profundos ronquidos._

_Levi apagó el despertador, miró la hora que eran las siete am, soltó un suspiro que indicaba lo cansado que estaba y se movió a la orilla de la cama para ponerse en pie. Tomó un conjunto de ropa limpia y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, echando un vistazo cauteloso a la sala de estar. Eren estaba echado sobre el sofá cama, tapado hasta la cintura con la colcha que Levi le había proveído, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre y los ojos bien abiertos._

_— ¿Estás despierto? —Inquirió Levi de todas formas, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí._

_—No pude dormir más —Eren esbozó una efímera sonrisa—, esa es una de las consecuencias de vivir con mi padre._

_—Bueno, levantate y brilla. —Levi caminó hacia la cocina y señaló el refrigerador con el pulgar. —Hazte el desayuno y después de comer, vas a ayudarme a hacer la limpieza._

_— ¿Habla en serio? —Ambas cejas expresivas se levantaron en una expresión de incredulidad al tiempo en que se sentaba en el sofá. —¿No debería usted hacerme el desayuno? Soy su inquilino._

_—En esta casa cada hombre sobrevive por sí solo. —Dijo Levi con un cabeceo, giró la perilla de la puerta del baño y luego musitó. —Sumando que apenas sé hacer un huevo frito y eso sin quemarlo._

_—Habla como mi padre. —Se oyó la queja de Eren antes de que él se encerrara en el baño._

_Tras darse una ducha rápida de tres minutos, se vistió con las prendas que había tomado de su cajón y salió del baño para encontrar a su inquilino en uno de los asientos de la cocina, con un plato de avena delante y revolviendolo pensativamente con una cuchara. Eren levantó la mirada y sonrió sin humor._

_—Realmente extraño los desayunos de mi mamá. —Confesó con nostalgia. —Por cosas así es que a veces desearía no haber tenido que irme de casa._

_Levi asintió, no deseaba cruzar la línea que había interpuesto entre ambos, era demasiado pronto en su opinión, llevaban un día de conocerse._

_— ¿Por qué no comiste cereales? —Preguntó en su lugar. —Están en la alacena._

_En realidad no era un fanático de los cereales, pero Hanji, su amiga, se aparecía sin previo aviso a veces a desayunar y debía estar preparado. Ojalá que ese día no se le ocurriera hacerlo porque estaba seguro de que enloquecería con su inquilino y era muy temprano para su mierda._

_—No quise husmear en su cocina, señor Levi. —Eren engulló una cucharada colmada de pegajosa avena._

_—Llamame Levi. Y esta es tu cocina ahora también. —Le corrigió este y reparó en su tetera que chillaba y emanaba vapor sobre la estufa encendida._

_— ¡Ah! —Eren se paró de un salto a apagarla y lanzó una maldición. —Casi lo olvido. Pensé que le gustaría beber algo caliente en la madrugada, entonces me tomé la libertad de calentar agua para usted. ¿Bebe té o café?_

_—No me gusta el café, tengo té en esa alacena. —El de cabellos azabaches abrió el mueble en el que guardaba la vajilla y tomó lo que necesitaba de ahí, su taza favorita y la taza para las visitas. — ¿Tú vas a querer?_

_—Sí, por favor. —El muchacho puso en la mesa el frasco con las bolsitas de té y la azucarera mientras él colocaba las tazas con su respetivo plato y cuchara. Qué doméstico escenario, dijo una vocecita en la cabeza de Levi. La ignoró. — ¿Con cuántas de azúcar?_

_—Ninguna, el azúcar arruina el sabor del té en mi opinión._

_La sonrisa de Eren decayó pero se recuperó rápidamente, preparando la taza de cada uno y vaciando el agua caliente en ellas. Levi le dio las gracias y tomó la suya como estaba acostumbrado, por los bordes con la punta de los dedos y con la muñeca doblada hacia su cuerpo. Sopló suavemente el vapor para poder dar un sorbo sin quemarse la lengua. Error, se quemó de todos modos. Eren lo observaba con la curiosidad reluciente en su grande ojo aguamarina, era un libro abierto._

_—Espero que no le moleste, pero, ¿Por qué sostiene su taza de ese modo?_

_— ¿Por qué cubres tu ojo izquierdo con un parche? —Le devolvió Levi astutamente para evadir responder a la pregunta._

_Eren se rascó la mejilla del lado de ese ojo inconscientemente._

_—Touché._

_— ¿Debería preocuparme? —Levi cortó una rebanada de su barra añeja de pan y la untó con mantequilla. — ¿O es sólo un defecto del que te acomplejas?_

_—Podría decirse. —Dijo con ambigüedad, bajando su vista a su plato de avena. Atrapó entre sus dedos uno de los gruesos mechones de cabello castaño que adornaban su rostro y examinó su extensión. —Mm, debería cortarlo, está largo, ¿No cree? ¿Sabe si hay alguna peluquería barata por aquí cerca?_

_—Ni idea, corto mi propio cabello._

_— ¿Podría cortar el mío? —La esperanza y la súplica se hicieron presentes en su rostro. —Por favor, hasta le pagaré._

_—Sólo tienes dinero para la renta. —Indicó lo obvio de forma inexpresiva._

_—Puedo pedirle a mi mamá que me mande más. —La frase fue acompañada de un rodar de ojos, u ojo más precisamente. —No habría problema, digamos que soy su favorito._

_—Fugitivo y consentido. —Zumbó el mayor, mordió un pedazo de su pan duro, lo masticó y tragó antes de seguir. —Suena a que tenías la vida perfecta, me pregunto qué te hizo huir de ella._

_Eren no respondió, sólo sostuvo la taza entre sus manos para darle un sorbo a su té y torció la boca en una fina mueca._

_— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te quemaste?_

_—No estoy acostumbrado a tomar té sin azúcar._

_— ¿Por qué no le pusiste azúcar entonces? —Arqueó su ceja derecha._

_En la zona de las mejillas y el puente de la nariz de su inquilino se manifestó un brillante rubor al tiempo en que sacaba el labio superior en una mueca de bochorno. Pronunció unas palabras tan bajo que fueron ininteligibles para Levi._

_— ¿Qué dijiste? —Lo presionó._

_—Porque usted dijo que arruinaba el sabor del té. —Repitió en un tono más audible pero sin alzar la vista. —Y quería... Impresionarlo._

_El hombre de cabello oscuro lo miró fijamente haciendo que se inquietara, tras unos momentos soltó un resoplido y para sorpresa de ambos, la mano de Levi se estiró para desordenar doblemente el nido de pájaro que era la cabeza de Eren._

_Después de que terminaran de comer, y de que Eren probara coger la taza de la misma forma que Levi y fracasara rotundamente (Pues según él su nariz se ponía en el camino), Levi lavó la loza que habían ocupado y Eren secó y la regresó a su lugar dentro de la alacena, y se pusieron a trabajar en el resto de la limpieza. El primer paso fue abrir las ventanas para ventilar y remover el polvo que se hubiera acumulado en los días que pasaban entre limpieza y limpieza. No era mucho, pero Levi se negaba a simplemente dejarlo ahí. Se colocó un pañuelo en la cabeza y con otro se cubrió la boca y le dijo a su inquilino que hiciera lo mismo._

_—Tú sacale el polvo a las ventanas, yo se lo sacaré a los muebles. —Lo mandó, pasándole un paño de tela para que cumpliera su tarea._

_Eren asintió. Sin otra palabra, se pusieron manos a la obra, sumergiéndose en un silencio que estaba entre cómodo e incómodo, porque aún estaban en la etapa de desconocidos y porque el muchacho movía los pies y apretaba los labios. Tras un rato comenzó a tararear una melodía que, si no se equivocaba, tenía el ritmo de una canción que escucharías en los barrios bajos, como rap o hip hop. Fue como que no pudiera soportar el silencio. Y no es como si Levi lo hubiera estado mirando por el rabillo del ojo._

_—Sabes —Empezó él una nueva conversación —, me sorprende que estés despierto a esta hora, la adolescencia es la etapa conocida por la pereza, el horario de sueño de un mocoso suele ser hasta las doce._

_—Le prometo que ese nunca será mi horario de sueño. Mi padre sirvió en el ejército y nos trataba como si fueramos su pelotón. A las seis de la mañana debíamos estar despiertos —La confusión se asomó a la mirada del otro, por lo que Eren agregó como explicación—. Yo y mis hermanas menores, tengo dos, se llaman Frieda e Isabel._

_—Mm._

_—Pues yo recuerdo estar a esa hora con los ojos bien abiertos, sin rastros de sueño y totalmente alerta, acostado así. —Eren se tiró sobre la alfombra color café claro de la sala de estar de espaldas y pegó los brazos a su cuerpo, con la cabeza arriba y los pies juntos, rígido por completo como una tabla de planchar. Levi tenía un reproche en la punta de la lengua que se tragó, no había sacudido la alfombra aún pero no quería interrumpir el relato de su inquilino. Por el momento, nada más asintió, en signo de que estaba prestando atención. —Y mi padre entraría en mi alcoba dando palmadas y vociferando —El joven hizo una voz más grave y ronca que la suya, como de instructor militar, imitando a su padre. —, "¡No dejes que tu cabeza toque la almohada! ¡No dejes que tu cabeza toque la almohada!" —Cualquier muchacho de su edad debería guardar esas memorias con resentimiento, pero Eren sólo dejó salir una suave y agradable carcajada, movió la cabeza una vez y volvió a erguirse. Levi se dio cuenta que dejó de pulir la repisa y sus escasos adornos y reanudó su faena, Eren era bueno y carismático para contar historias, aunque no pensaba decirselo. —Con mis hermanas debíamos hacer todo con los minutos contados, cada quince minutos girabamos, yo me iba a lavar, Izzy preparaba su ropa, Frieda se peinaba, girabamos. Con Frieda tomabamos el desayuno que mamá nos preparaba, Isabel se lavaba, girabamos. Nos ibamos a vestir, ordenabamos nuestras mochilas, Izzy tomaba desayuno, girabamos, girabamos, girabamos. —Relataba haciendo énfasis en los girabamos, sonriendo como un loco, de paso haciendo que naciera un bonito brillo en su ojo aguamarina que lo hacía asemejarse a un niño pequeño._

_—Suena como una rutina interesante. —Repuso Levi, sin una expresión ni tono de voz definidos._

_—Sí —Eren asintió un par de veces seguidas, sin dejarse desalentar por su ausencia de reacción. —Después serían las siete y media, no teníamos que irnos hasta las ocho, y estaríamos sentados en el sofá con la espalda recta. Pensaba, ¿Qué está mal con papá? ¿Por qué no podemos dormir una hora y media más? Y él entraría otra vez y gritaría —Enterró la punta de su índice en su sien y agravó su voz nuevemente. — "¡Necesitan pensar! ¡Necesitan pensar!" —Dio fin a su relato disolviendose en cantarinas y contagiosas carcajadas que tiraron la esquina de la boca de Levi, pero se rehusó a dejarle saber a Eren que casi le había sacado una sonrisa._

_—Nada mal, ahora vuelve aquí, la mesa no se va a desempolvar sola._

_—Sí, Capitán. —El joven realizó el saludo militar y cogió su pedazo de trapo, silbando en voz baja una melodía que no reconoció. Levi no era una persona aficionada a la música._

***. *. ***

**Este capítulo salió muy largo jaja xD había planeado que fuera más corto, pero no sé, mientras iba escribiendo el pasado de Eren y Levi me iban surgiendo más ideas y pues este fue el resultado. Me fascina la forma en que se desarrolló la interacción entre ellos dos en la cocina, ya saben que Levi es un hombre poco comunicativo a menos de que sea necesario, como esa vez en que estaba muy hablador según Eren, y era sólo para animarlo. Aquí la conversación fluyó tan natural entre ambos, y la palabra que se me viene a la mente para esto es compatibilidad. Ya me dirán qué les pareció a ustedes.**

**En unos capítulos más adelante descubriremos de lo que trabaja Eren para vivir xD no es prostitución, no me gusta humillar así a los personajes. Sólo mantengan sus esperanzas sobre Eren y por qué no está con Levi, hay más opciones que la muerte.**

**Me alegra que les haya gustado tanto, espero que este cap también y que ojalá puedan dejar un comentario. Gracias por leer y por comentar, adoro sus comentarios.**


	5. Hanji Zoe

**Buenas noches nwn como siempre este capítulo fue beteado por Parlev, mi querida Tabata... En realidad apenas sí leyó un párrafo jaja xD pero me dio el visto bueno así que daré por sentado que el resto está bien.**

**Disfruten nwn**

***.*.***

**1990**

_Una vez que terminaron de limpiar el apartamento, se detuvieron a admirar el lugar que brillaba por lo impecable que estaba y el reloj marcaba las nueve, casi las diez. El hogar de Levi no era colosalmente espacioso, era un humilde piso con lo básico para una sola persona, pero como la forma en que Eren había realizado su parte no lo convenció, tuvo que instruirle cómo hacerlo bien y darle una segunda oportunidad para rehacerlo por sí solo. Cuando regresó una segunda vez para inspeccionar su trabajo, descubrió con satisfacción que el muchacho se había esforzado por complacerlo, estaba lejos de ser perfecto pero no estaba mal para ser su primera vez. Levi se bajó el pañuelo de la boca y se lo indicó, sonriendo a medias. Valió la pena, porque la cara de Eren se iluminó completa con una radiante sonrisa que al instante lo rejuveneció un par de años. Fue una vista agradable... Y adictiva, quería ver más sonrisas suyas. Era extraño lo rápido que Levi se estaba encariñando con el mocoso, se habían conocido hace un día y unas horas, pero asumió que Eren simplemente era una persona fácil de hacerse querer._

_Devolvió los productos que había usado a su lugar en el pequeño mueble debajo del lavaplatos y perfumó el ambiente con su desodorante mientras Eren iba al baño. Este regresó al cabo de un rato y le dio aviso de una noticia terrible:_

_—Levi, no queda papel en el baño._

_— ¿Huh? Tendré que ir a la tienda entonces. ¿Por qué? ¿Querías cagar? —Preguntó lo último con su expresión seria de siempre._

_Su falta de tacto provocó que un bochornoso rubor tiñera las mejillas de Eren y un ceño juntara sus cejas._

_—N-No, sólo hacía una observación._

_—De todas formas iré enseguida. —Levi se puso de pie, fue a su cuarto por su monedero y se puso su abrigo porque había empezado a correr un viento helado. Abrió la entrada y antes de atravesarla, añadió. —Tendrás que aguantarte hasta que regrese._

_Eren farfulló y Levi cerró la puerta tras de sí, encaminándose hacia la tienda de comestibles más cercana, que estaba como a una cuadra. En el exterior parecía no tener prisa, pero la verdad es que quería hacer el viaje lo más corto posible, porque no importaba que le estuviera tomando cariño a Eren, no lo conocía lo suficiente para confiar en él. ¿Qué tal si estaba esperando a que Levi se descuidara para robar la mayor cantidad de cosas que pudiera y mandarse a cambiar? Si ese era el caso, haría uso de las enseñanzas de Kenny y lo rastrearía para darle su merecida paliza, por ladrón. La otra parte de él quería pensar que ese no era el caso, que Eren era un chico bueno al que sus padres habían enseñado que robar era malo, y podía ser así, si es que era cierto que su padre era militar. También podía ser el caso que ahora que estaba lejos de su progenitor estricto hiciera lo contrario a sus enseñanzas. El pensamiento hizo que apresurara inconscientemente el paso._

_Pidió un paquete de cuatro unidades de papel higiénico en la tienda y pagó, devolviéndose sobre sus pasos por el camino a los apartamentos en los que vivía, prestamente. Cuando estuvo delante de su puerta, estaba más o menos sin aliento y sabía que su rostro estaba un poco sonrojado por la prisa. La puerta estaba cerrada, Eren pudo ser un ladrón con educación y haberlo hecho antes de huir. Su ceño se frunció, se dijo que estaba siendo un paranoico y buscó las llaves en el bolsillo de su abrigo para meter la indicada en la cerradura, pero antes de que pudiera girarla, la puerta fue abierta y Levi miró hacia arriba._

_—Joder. —Fue lo que salió de sus labios._

_— ¡Enanín! —Dijo con júbilo la mujer que estaba parada bajo el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo como una maníaca. La loca de su amiga, Hanji Zoe, quien vivía dos pisos más abajo. Lo jaló repentinamente del brazo hacia el interior del apartamento. — ¡Tenemos tanto de qué hablar!_

_— ¡Oi, sueltame! —Por pura suerte Levi no se trastabilló y se zafó de su agarre, mirándola de mala forma. — ¿Quién te dejó entrar, gafas de mierda?_

_— ¿Quién? ¡Pues esta ternurita que me encontré aquí! —Esta vez Eren fue la víctima de los inesperados jalones de Hanji, la mujer le plantó los ojos encima, poniendo su rostro a unos centímetros del de su inquilino para inspeccionarlo y dejando salir un chillido que lastimó los oídos de Levi y Eren, quienes crisparon el semblante. — ¡Es tan hermoso, Levi! ¿Puedo quedarmelo?_

_—No. —Respondió tajante su amigo, cerró la entrada y fue a colocar el papel higiénico en el baño. —Es el que me va a ayudar a pagar la renta, lo necesito._

_— ¡Sí, Eren me lo dijo! Hablamos mientras no estabas. —Hanji rodeó los hombros de su inquilino con su brazo derecho y lo atrajo hacia su pecho para apretujarlo contra sí, Eren hacía una cara incómoda al estar tan cerca de su busto. —Me dijo también que su arrendatario es un enanito viejo y gruñón, ¿No es así, Eren?_

_Sin cambiar de expresión, Levi pasó su mirada de su amiga al recién nombrado, sintiendo una punzada de tristeza y decepción por la información. « ¿Oh? ¿Así que Eren me ve de esa forma? » Pensó, viendo cómo el ojo de su inquilino se agrandaba espantado._

_— ¡N-No! ¡Está mintiendo, Levi!_

_— ¿Levi? Vaya, vaya, vaya. —Una sonrisa de diversión delineaba la boca de Hanji y la picardía chispeaba en sus ojos marrón detrás de los lentes como los de un niño pequeño. —Veo que ya tienen confianza, ¡Y Eren sólo lleva un día aquí! Oye, Levi, ¿Seguro que no lo trajiste para otra cosa?_

_— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, cuatro ojos? —Expresó su confusión, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su peso recargado en la muralla del vestíbulo. Eren miraba entre ellos como un cachorro perdido._

_— ¡Vamos, Levi, puedes decirmelo! Soy tu mejor amiga, después de todo. —Proclamó orgullosa y apuntandose con el pulgar._

_Levi bufó._

_—Honestamente no tengo idea de la mierda que estás parloteando. Eren, ¿Tú sí?_

_—No. —Eren acompañó su respuesta con un movimiento de la cabeza._

_— ¿Ya ves? Ni Eren comprende._

_La castaña se acomodó los lentes en el puente de la nariz y puso una expresión con la que Levi estaba familiarizado, cuando estaba a punto de decir alguna estupidez. Un rubor intenso estaba esparcido por su rostro como la alergia._

_— ¿Cuál es tu tipo, enanín?_

_— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, cuatro ojos? —Indagó el hombre, ya fastidiado con su amiga y no eran ni las doce._

_— ¡Sólo responde!_

_Un suspiro brotó de sus labios, ya qué. —Mi tipo son las personas altas y buenas en la limpieza._

_Por estar con la vista fija en su amiga, Levi no se percató de que el ojo de Eren se iluminó con esperanza y sus hombros se pusieron rectos como si estuviera hablando de él._

_— ¿Y atractivas?_

_—Que no sean feas con f de foca no estaría mal. —Concordó con un toque pensativo._

_—Bueno —En algún momento de la conversación Hanji había liberado al muchacho de su agarre, pero volvió a tomarlo por los hombros para probarle su punto a su amigo. — ¡Eren es atractivo, alto, y bueno limpiando! ¡Es perfecto para ti!_

_Un sonrojo estalló en las mejillas del mencionado y este tuvo deseos de que la tierra se abriera en dos y lo tragara, pero eso no se cumplió y no supo dónde demonios meterse._

_— ¿Q-Qué?_

_—Eres bueno limpiando, ¿No?_

_—Bueno, sí, pero eso no..._

_— ¡Ajá! ¿Ya ves, Levi?_

_—Hanji. —Habló este con firmeza y el ceño fruncido, por su gesto se podía deducir que sus palabras no le habían hecho la menor gracia. —Cierra la boca de una vez, estás salpicando mierda por todos lados. Eren es un menor de edad, tenemos quince años de diferencia, podría ser su padre, y no sabes si al menos le gustan los hombres, así que no digas estupideces o te echaré a patadas._

_— ¿Te gustan los hombres, Eren? —Preguntó ella con curiosidad y demostrando desconocer el significado de lo que era el espacio personal al acercar su rostro al nivel de chocar con su nariz. El joven se rehusó a hacer contacto visual y daba la sensación de que sus mejillas explotarían por el color rojo en ellas, que se unía en el medio por la piel del puente de su nariz._

_—Tenía una novia antes de venir aquí, señorita Hanji._

_— ¡Eso no responde mi pregunta! —Alegó la mujer, luego chillando por el tironeo repentino en su desordenada cola de caballo. De pronto estaba al nivel de su pequeño amigo._

_—Cuatro ojos, si sigues poniendo incómodo a Eren voy a darte un baño. —Amenazó Levi, e hizo un mohín de disgusto con la nariz. —Y bien que lo necesitas, hueles como si hubieras caído en la mierda, no entiendo cómo Erwin puede aguantarte._

_— ¡Erwin me ama a mí y mis olores! —Exclamó la mujer con una mirada y voz risueñas, pensando en su enamorado con el que se había jurado estar en las buenas y en las malas, eso incluía sus prolongados días sin tocar el agua y jabón._

_—No quiero sonar entrometido, pero, ¿Quién es Erwin? —Eren pestañeó._

_—Erwin es mi marido. —Respondió Hanji con entusiasmo. —Vivimos juntos en el piso de abajo. Él rescató a Levi de... ¡Ay!_

_—Así qué, asumo que viniste a traerme el almuerzo, cuatro ojos. —Dijo el mayor en un tono imperturbable, tras haber dado una rápida pero dura patada a la pierna de Hanji que estaba a su alcance._

_— ¡Lo olvidaba! —Zoe dejó de sobarse la zona lastimada y alcanzó el plato que estaba cubierto con una servilleta sobre la barra de la cocina. Levi pudo adivinar antes de que lo descubriera por el olor que inundaba sus fosas nasales, que la comida tenía cebolla, salsa de tomate, carne y otros aliños. — ¡Tadá! ¡El menú de hoy del chef Erwin son fideos con carne de res!_

_—Dile al cejas que gracias. —Levi tomó el plato en sus manos, estaba caliente pero no al grado de quemarle. —Por cierto, ¿Cómo está?_

_—Mi pobrecito esposo está hasta el cuello de exámenes. —Se volteó hacia Eren. —Erwin y yo somos profesores en la escuela donde trabaja Levi._

_— ¿Qué enseñan?_

_—Él matemáticas y yo ciencias._

_—Suena interesante._

_— ¡Lo es! —Hanji asintió, haciendo rebotar su cola de caballo con el movimiento doble. Se llevó una mano a la unión entre el cuello y la espalda. —Anoche nos quedamos revisandolos hasta tarde, el período de exámenes realmente es un infierno, pero qué se le va a hacer. ¡Amo mi trabajo!_

_—Y te ves tan despierta como siempre. —Resopló Levi, dejando el plato encima de la cocina. Colocó la tetera debajo de la llave del lavaplatos y la llenó hasta un poco más de la mitad. Su amiga no daba señas de querer irse y era lo correcto invitarla a una taza de té, también para agradecerle por traerle el almuerzo._

_—Pues claro, ¡Me bebí como cuatro tazas de café al desayuno! —Soltó una risita que hizo sonreír ligeramente a Eren._

_—Se me pasó decirles que voy a necesitar más comida ahora que Eren está aquí. —Levi prendió el fogón más ancho con un fósforo, dejó la tetera con agua sobre ella y miró a la profesora de ciencias._

_—Estoy segura de que a Erwin no le molestará cocinar para cuatro —Hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia. —, sabes que es su pasión después de enseñar._

_—No creo que haya necesidad. —Participó Eren en la conversación luego de haber guardado silencio por un rato, llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza y se la sobó con una sonrisa tentativa. —Yo podría hacerlo, sólo tendría que comprarme los comestibles necesarios._

_— ¿Sabes cocinar? —Una de las cejas de Levi se arqueó en sorpresa._

_—Sí. Mi papá quiso que aprendiera, se lo dije, estoy entrenado, ¿Recuerda?_

_— ¡Vaya! Eres atractivo, sabes cocinar y limpiar, ¡Eres el perfecto amo de casa para nuestro enanito! —Hanji se largó a reír por su propia broma, siendo cortada por un objeto metido en su boca, cortesía de Levi._

_Ella se quedó por más de una hora para tomar una taza de té con su amigo y su nuevo inquilino, de la que no perdió oportunidad de quejarse, prefería mil veces el café, contaba con él para mantenerla despierta. Levi no tenía, mientras que no había cruzado por su mente el traer su tarrito de deliciosa cafeína en polvo, y no estaba dispuesta a bajar hasta su piso para luego tener que volver a subir. Pese a su apariencia energética, Hanji no era una persona activa._

_Sometió a Eren a otro interrogatorio, en continuación de lo que estaban haciendo antes de que Levi regresara, que consistía de preguntas sobre su familia, sus razones para mudarse a Atlanta y el misterio del ojo bajo el parche, lo que terminó por plantar incomodidad en las facciones del joven._

_— ¿Conjuntivitis?_

_—No._

_— ¿Cataratas?_

_—No._

_—Oi, Hanji..._

_— ¿Estrabismo?_

_— ¿Estra qué?_

_— ¡Estrabismo! Es cuando no puedes mirar con los dos ojos en la misma dirección a la vez, por una lesión en el nervio o un mal funcionamiento en los músculos del ojo. Así que, ¿Es eso?_

_— ¡No!_

_—Hanji. —Levi pronunció el nombre de su amiga con reproche, ofreciéndole una mirada severa que haría silenciar a cualquiera, pero ella era una excepción. —Ya basta, deja en paz a Eren._

_— ¡Espera, dejame una última vez! Mm —Hizo un ruido meditabundo mientras hacía trabajar su cerebro a toda prisa, registrando su memoria por la información acumulada sobre otros defectos de la vista. Una sonrisa triunfante se abrió paso en su boca cuando se le prendió la ampolleta. — ¡Ya sé! ¡Heterocromía!_

_El silencio sucedió a su grito. Eren se puso abruptamente rígido como el arco de una flecha, su semblante incómodo atravesó por un par de emociones tan rápido que si Levi no hubiera estado atento a su reacción, se las habría perdido. Vio primero temblorosa sorpresa, que mutó a profundo miedo antes de envolverse en aura que despedía enojo en oleadas, mientras su rostro parecía debatirse entre drenarse de color y tornarse de un tono rosado casi rozando lo rojo. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo y Levi esperaba verlo en cualquier momento lanzarse hacia adelante para darle un golpe a Hanji, aunque no lo hizo, sólo asestó un puño a la mesa._

_—No. —Espetó el chico. —Y agradecería que no metiera las narices donde no le incumbe, señorita Hanji. —Se incorporó con brusquedad haciendo la silla hacia atrás al mismo tiempo, la que emitió un sonido desagradable al rayar sus patas contra el piso. —Con permiso._

_Los dos amigos observaron con la sorpresa pintada en sus rasgos cómo Eren se metía al baño y cerraba de un rotundo portazo. Levi se quedó con la vista fija en la puerta, antes de estrecharla y dirigir una mirada acusadora a su amiga._

_—Vaya, creo que lo hice enojar. —Hanji se rascó la cabeza con naturalidad. Levi quiso poner los ojos en blanco._

**_*. *. *_**

_Una vez que su amiga se marchó unos quince minutos más tarde, entre disculpas por haber puesto de mal humor a su inquilino, Levi se acercó a la puerta todavía cerrada del baño y golpeó._

_—Oi, Eren. —Lo llamó. —La cuatro ojos ya se fue, puedes salir ahora. —Hizo una pausa. —A menos de que estés estreñido._

_Por un momento creyó que el muchacho iba a mantenerse obstinadamente callado, pero su voz vino pronto desde el otro lado: —Está bien._

_Levi escuchó cómo el seguro era quitado y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Eren aparentemente más tranquilo._

_— ¿Mejor? —Preguntó el mayor._

_—Sí. —Eren exhaló de golpe por la boca. —Lo siento, pero su amiga me irritó._

_—No tienes por qué disculparte, no eres el único, Hanji es conocida por tener boca floja._

_—Aún así. —Hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento. —Probablemente usted ahora piensa que tengo problemas de enojo._

_—Para nada, tu reacción fue comprensible. —Lo calmó. Quería ver una sonrisa en su rostro, por lo que cogió entre sus dedos uno de los mechones de pelo delanteros de Eren, sintiendo su suave textura por el uso del acondicionador y cambió de tema. —Hagamos un trato, yo te corto el cabello y tú dejas esa cara de como si alguien hubiera pateado a tu perrito._

_En el momento en que sus miradas se conectaron y Eren asimiló sus palabras, el arrepentimiento abandonó sus ojos y los suavizó._

_— ¿De verdad? ¿Cuánto me va a costar?_

_—Como es la primera vez será gratis. —Decidió Levi, y nuevamente valió la pena al ser el destinatario de esa cálida sonrisa que hizo nacer un sentimiento desconocido en un corazón acostumbrado a desconfiar._

***.*.***

**Cada capítulo me va gustando más que el anterior xd es un gusto escribirlos, son tan fluff y yo vivo por lo doméstico. Había planeado actualizar el lunes pero esto se atrasó porque he estado muy floja últimamente y además porque accidentalmente borré una gran parte y tuve que reescribir. Fue una pesadilla, hay partes que no me quedaron como me había gustado, pero ni modo u.u no puedo esperar a que empiece el drama, que créanme, será un montón y espero que no se haga pesado. Mientras disfruten el fluff xD todo es muy lindo pero no por mucho. Realmente quiero escribir también sobre la relación entre Eren, Mikasa (quien recordemos es hombre) y Armin. Ups, spoiler jeje.**

**Russkaja: Eso está totalmente descartado xD gracias por leer.**

**Ghost: Es una comparación extraña sabiendo lo que se viene a futuro, if you know what I mean 7u7 pero tierna a final de todo xD y sí, Eren es como un cachorro, el cachorro de Levi quien le hará compañía y con el que desarrollará una relación única en su especie. Gracias por leer y por comentar.**

**Tsubame: ¡Hola de nuevo! Es un gusto siempre ver la notificación de review y que sea el tuyo, vale la pena la espera :3 ese también ha sido mi favorito hasta ahora, todo se dio tan natural y dulcemente, me hizo sentir muy cálida por dentro x3. No había notado que Eren y Levi están entrenados por sus figuras paternas, qué gran coincidencia xD algo que tienen en común y que los ayudará a formar un lazo. Espero que tengas la duda de qué esconde Eren bajo ese parche medio resuelta basada en su reacción, tal vez Hanji tenía razón, tal vez no y Eren sólo se hartó de ella, que voy a admitir que también me pasó, la mujer me exasperó mucho en este capítulo. Espero que te hayas reído un poco, al menos sonreído con algún momento o que te haya parecido gracioso. Ya sabes que la ubicación de Eren no puedo darla, tendrás que quedarte hasta que se revele ewe y va a tomar un buen tiempo, pero espero mantener tu interés hasta entonces. El resto de tus dudas se irán aclarando a medida que avance el fic, me gustaría actualizar el lunes o a más tardar la próxima semana uwu. Como siempre un placer leerte, gracias por siempre dejar un bello comentario y seguir la historia, que tengas una excelente semana owo.**

**¡Eso es todo, amigos! - mastica una zanahoria -**


	6. Erwin Smith

**¡Atención fans de Erwin! Alégrense porque aparece en este capítulo. Personalmente este es mi capítulo menos favorito hasta ahora, digamos que él no es el personaje que más aprecio le tengo y me metió en un bloqueo que duró casi cuatro semanas. En realidad este capítulo lo tuve listo hace rato pero sólo lo publiqué en wattpad, aquí en fanfiction me daba mucha flojera xd pero bueno. **

**¡Disfruten! **

***. *. ***

**2019**

La joven no hace comentarios justo después de que concluye el relato, está ocupada escribiendo en su libreta las últimas líneas, todo con lujo y detalle, para que el lector pueda imaginarlo claramente y sienta que está donde pasaron los hechos. Levi la espera con paciencia, mientras está sumido en sus pensamientos, en la nostalgia de la mano de la aflicción que aqueja su corazón. Es precisamente por esto que no es una persona que goza de sentimentalismo, no le gusta vivir en el pasado por la forma en que lo hace sentir y por las palabras del viejo Kenny, uno de sus muchos consejos útiles para él, que se había grabado a fuego en su mentalidad y forjaron su carácter, ayudaron a formar al hombre que es hoy.

"_Esta vida de mierda es eso, una mierda, pero escúchame bien, mocoso, una cosa es segura: No fue hecha para vivirla y lamentarlo. Tienes que ir por la vida como cuando enfrentas a un enemigo, firme e invencible, no tienes que dejar que te derribe, y sobre todo sin mirar atrás. Sin lamentaciones"_

El viejo Kenny no fue la mejor figura paterna, pero sí que daba buenos consejos. Es inútil recordar el pasado, sólo puedes concentrarte en el futuro y caminar hacia él.

Levi se incorpora lentamente del sillón y añade leña a la estufa, donde sus compañeras ya medio carbonizadas crepitan. Petra completa la hoja de su libreta y pasa a la siguiente, al tiempo que levanta la mirada para enfocarla en el hombre que admira las llamas en ausente mutismo. Le da la sensación de que ciertos recuerdos lo están afectando.

— ¿Sería correcto decir que Eren... —Ella elige cuidadosamente sus palabras, para no ofenderlo. —... Tiene un mal temperamento?

Tras un momento de considerar su pregunta, Levi dice: —Voy a asumir que investigaste sobre Eren antes de venir aquí.

—Y yo voy a asumir que se refiere a que leí artículos, vi las entrevistas, la película biográfica del 2013 y el documental. —Lo ve asentir, por lo que responde con una sonrisa. —Por supuesto, ¿Qué clase de escritora sería si no hiciera mi propia investigación previamente a escribir un libro?

—Entonces sabrás sobre sus problemas con la ley. —El anciano regresa a su asiento, dejándose caer con un suspiro desganado, a su edad el cansancio se ha hecho hogar en sus huesos, pero eso no le impide hacer la limpieza diaria. —En las discotecas, el incidente de 1994 con... Ella. —El desagrado se hace visible en su rostro surcado de arrugas.

—No le agrada recordarlo. —Acierta la chica, apuntándole con el bolígrafo.

—Fue un momento difícil para Eren —Alega— y todo por esa... mocosa de mierda. —El insulto lo escupe prácticamente, con todo el veneno que puede reunir en la punta de la lengua —De verdad que lo lastimó y él... —Niega con un gesto contrariado. —... No quiero hablar de eso mientras pueda.

—Entiendo, no se preocupe, no nos referiremos a ese año todavía. Pero volvamos a mi pregunta anterior —Petra lo observa con atención. —, ¿Tiene Eren mal temperamento?

— ¿Qué opinas tú?

—A juzgar por lo que vi y leí, yo opino que sí, lo tiene.

—Quizás tengas razón, quizás no. Eren me dijo que de niño era de cabeza caliente, se metía en problemas constantemente porque era sencillo de provocar y Grisha lo castigaba duramente como sólo él sabía hacerlo, como lo haría un instructor militar. Todo eso lo dejó atrás con la madurez, cuando lo conocí era un mocoso muy tranquilo que tenía sus momentos de enojo como cualquier persona, que como le dije a él era comprensible. Era cuando bebía que parecía convertirse en alguien diferente.

— ¿Como Nina?

Se vislumbra la impresión en los ojos del anciano por un breve segundo.

—Nada mal, sí que hiciste tu tarea antes de venir.

—Mi papá estará orgulloso. —Hay un brillo de humor en los ojos miel de la escritora, que es rápidamente reemplazado por un aire de profesionalidad. — ¿Eren le dio problemas durante el tiempo que compartieron piso?

— ¿Problemas? —Levi suelta un ligero resoplido. —Eren es la definición de problemas, en parte por eso fue dado el título de el "Loco" de EMA. Fue un dolor en el trasero al que me tuve que acostumbrar, pero... —Se detiene vacilante.

— ¿Pero se enamoró de todas formas? —Lo ayuda la escritora, con el lápiz listo para anotar la respuesta.

Algo en los ojos del anciano se suaviza y para asombro de ella, sus mejillas pálidas empiezan a tornarse de un leve rosado.

—Tch, sí. —Visiblemente abochornado por sus embarazosas palabras, esquiva su mirada. —El mocoso hizo mi vida menos aburrida.

—Mm. —Escribe rápidamente por la experiencia que tiene y casi sin cometer errores, que se apresura en tachar y corregir. — ¿Hubo algún momento en ese tiempo en el que mirara a Eren y supiera que iba a ser una persona importante en su vida?

—Pues... —Una expresión incómoda se establece en su rostro, esos son sentimentalismos.

—Sea honesto.

—Pues sí. —Petra le pide con un ademán que se explaye más. —Eren es una de esas personas que al irlas conociendo sabes que tienen algo especial, algo que las hará inolvidables y que dejarán su huella a donde vayan porque su presencia es grande. Lo mismo pasó con Erwin, dejé que los dos entraran en mi vida, pensando primero que serían breves pasajeros. Terminaron quedándose y se convirtieron en personas esenciales.

—Eso suena muy filosófico, Levi. —Petra mira de reojo la grabadora, la cinta es de una hora por cada lado, todavía no es tiempo de voltearla. — ¿Diría usted que ahí fue cuando empezaron a desarrollarse sentimientos entre ambos? Ese día que la señora Hanji conoció a Eren y lo hizo enojar.

—Tch, no lo sé. —El sutil tono rosado vuelve a aparecer en los pómulos del anciano mientras mira obstinadamente a otro lado. —No tengo idea de cuando el cariño que sentía por Eren fue más allá, pero él me dijo cuando recién estábamos juntos que ese día fue cuando empezó a verme de otra manera. —Se le dibuja una sonrisa pequeña con un recuerdo en particular. —El mocoso se puso celoso de Erwin.

— ¿El esposo de la señora Hanji? ¿Por qué? —La pelirroja se inclina ligeramente hacia adelante, luciendo como una cotilla ávida por jugosos chismes nuevos.

—El idiota pensó que teníamos una aventura. —Explicó, y dio inicio a otro relato.

***. *. ***

**1990**

Dejó de vigilar el presuntamente delicioso estofado que se calentaba a fuego medio en la sartén cuando oyó que llamaban de nuevo a la puerta. No podía ser Eren, el mocoso había llegado hace apenas un rato de su desconocido trabajo, con una sonrisa bobamente satisfecha en sus labios, todo porque según él le había ido bien durante la mañana, y actualmente estaba ocupado en el baño haciendo quien sabe qué (tal vez cagando o sólo lavándose las manos). Eso le dejaba como opción a las dos otras únicas personas con las que intercambiaba palabras, Erwin y Hanji, aunque se inclinaba más por la segunda, usualmente era ella quien venía a fastidiarlo los fin de semana. ¿Para comprobar que estuviera bien? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. Se aproximó a la entrada y abrió una rendija de la puerta, experimentando la escasa chispa de irritación de siempre al verse obligado a mirar hasta arriba. Maldito árbol.

—Erwin. —Dijo, produjo un seco asentimiento para luego dejarlo pasar. Desde que Eren se había empezado a hacer cargo de alimentarlo, hace ya una semana, sus amigos se desocuparon de llevar almuerzo para él al trabajo y al lugar en que vivía. —Qué sorpresa verte.

Un "¿Por qué tú y no tu esposa loca?" estaba implícito en la frase.

—Levi. —Como siempre, una sonrisa gentil adornaba el rostro de su amigo alto, creando tenues arruguitas a los costados de sus suaves ojos claros. Era una expresión que le quedaba bien, y Levi sabía (por haber escuchado la historia un millón de veces entre copas) que era una de las razones por las que Hanji se había enamorado de él. Por supuesto lo entendía, puede que viera a Erwin como un hermano pero reconocía su atractivo, pese al tamaño de sus descomunales cejas. —Cuidado, si sigues viéndome de esa forma voy a pensar que estás enamorado de mí.

Erwin parecía encontrar divertida su pequeña broma, Levi también pero no iba a dejárselo saber, así que soltó un bufido y le dio la espalda para regresar a la cocina y revolver el estofado a fin de que no se quemara.

—Sigue soñando, cejotas. —Probó con la cuchara de palo una papa y frunció el ceño tras descubrir que aún estaba fría. Lo dejaría unos minutos más. —Si tu esposa estuviera aquí ya sabes la mierda que diría.

— ¿Que somos gays?

—Sí, pero lo diría a su manera.

Erwin puso sus manos en torno a su boca y se esforzó por hacer una imitación de cinco estrellas de su esposa, simulando su profunda voz femenina que tanto adoraba. — ¡Veo un par de gaaaaays! —Lo miró. — ¿Mejor?

—Mejor. —Levi se dio la vuelta, colocó un brazo sobre el otro encima de su pecho y enfocó sus ojos en el profesor. — ¿Quieres té o algo?

—No, muchas gracias Levi. Esta es una visita corta. —Rechazó su ofrecimiento, con una suave expresión educada y amable. —Sólo quise darme una vuelta para ver cómo estabas. —Y dijo a la ligera. —Espero no estar molestando, amigo mío.

—No estaba haciendo nada importante. —Un surco se formó entre sus cejas. —Y no intentes llenarme los oídos de mierda, sé que viniste a husmear por Eren.

— ¿Soy tan obvio? —Una vez negó con la cabeza mientras la diversión se dejaba entrever en su mirada. —Hanji y tú me conocen demasiado bien.

—Será porque eres un libro abierto. —Dijo, y le mostró con el mentón la puerta aún cerrada del baño. —Eren está allá adentro, debe haberlo tapado porque lleva un buen rato ahí.

— ¿Cómo va la convivencia?

—Mejor de lo que esperaba. Eren puede ser un mocoso de mierda pero es ordenado, mantiene su espacio limpio y cocina bien. —Se encogió de hombros e hizo una invitación. —Deberían venir a comer con nosotros un día de estos.

—Tú pon la fecha y nosotros vendremos. —Acordó Erwin, y fue con profundo interés hacia el de ojos grises y la olla que contenía el almuerzo de este y su inquilino. —Mm, huele bien, ¿Cuál es el menú de hoy?

—Estofado, no sabe nada mal. ¿Quieres probarlo? —Levi lo vio asentir, así que destapó la olla y tomó un pedazo de papa y carne con el cucharón de palo y se lo pasó a su amigo, quien se lo echó a la boca sin vacilación después de soplar y masticó lentamente para saborearlo de la forma correcta. — ¿Y?

—Ahora tengo más ganas de conocer a tu inquilino, Levi. ¡Esto sabe delicioso! —Erwin estaba extasiado, encantado. —Es casi tan bueno como el mío. —El más bajo bufó. —Si te soy honesto —El rubio bajó el volumen de su voz para que sólo él escuchara—, creo que te sacaste el premio mayor con este muchacho. No todos tienen la suerte de encontrar a un buen compañero de piso. Me alegro por ti, amigo mío. —Todo en el rostro de su amigo transmitía sinceridad. Luego gran pesar. —Aunque lamento no poder conseguir que Zackley suba tu sueldo, pero —Sus ojos viajaron hacia la puerta del baño y volvieron a Levi—, ya sabes...

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, Erwin. —Le aseveró el hombre azabache con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba. Giró la perilla del fogón correspondiente al que estaba prendido hasta apagarlo. —No tienes por qué disculparte, ya hiciste suficiente por mí y siempre estaré en deuda. Estoy a tu disposición.

Los dos amigos dirigieron la vista en dirección al baño cuando Eren por último surgió de esas cuatro paredes con una cuidadosa mirada en blanco, restregándose las manos mojadas en el sweater negro que llevaba puesto y que Levi había aprendido que era su favorito. En el momento en que descubrió al extraño rubio de más o menos su altura parado en la cocina, muy cerca de Levi, en lugar de hacer uso de su educación y saludarlo, el muchacho le frunció el ceño con hosquedad y su nariz respingada se arrugó como si hubiera olfateado algo desagradable. Levi se quedó perplejo, ¿Qué diablos?

— ¿Interrumpo? —Murmuró Eren en tono desdeñoso.

—No. —El de cabello negro ocultó el desconcierto en sus ojos. —Eren, este es Erwin, un amigo mío. Erwin, este es Eren, mi inquilino.

—Es un placer conocerte al fin, Eren. —Su amigo alto dio el ejemplo y haciendo uso de sus modales, sonriente estiró la mano con la intención de estrecharla con la del chico, pero nada de eso pasó, Eren no se movió y no se le vio dispuesto a hacerlo. La sonrisa llena de confianza y buenas intenciones de Smith tambaleó.

—Oye —Levi arrugó el entrecejo, una sensación de irritación se produjo en él por su inusual actitud despreciativa. Este no era el muchacho que se había presentado hace una semana en su puerta con palabras educadas y que para convencerlo de ser su compañero de piso alardeó de que fue "entrenado" por su padre soldado. —Erwin te está saludando —El apodo que le tenía asignado había estado en la punta de su lengua, "cejotas", pero decidió no hacerlo para dar el ejemplo de ser respetuoso—, no lo dejes con la mano estirada.

El castaño rodó los ojos, sin embargo tomó la mano de Smith y la estrechó una única vez para entonces dejarla ir abruptamente con la cara fruncida en una mueca que Levi interpretó como desagrado, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de talla ancha y haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de Erwin (quien continuaba con una sonrisa en su rostro pero ahora tenía pinta de consternación, y si mirabas más de cerca, sumo interés) volteó hacia su arrendatario.

— ¿Está lista la comida?

—Sí. Pon la mesa. —Miró al rubio. — ¿Te vas a quedar a almorzar?

Por su posición de espaldas era imposible que se diera cuenta, pero su amigo sí. Tras escuchar a Levi, Eren lo miró con brusquedad, su cuello y hombros estaban rígidos con tensión, su ceño estaba profundamente fruncido y había un rictus en su boca, desbordaba molestia por los poros. Erwin se obligó a no sonreír y empeorar las cosas.

—Agradezco la invitación, Levi, pero almorcé con Hanji antes de venir. —Contestó, y caminó hacia la salida con su amigo tras sus talones. A quien engañaba, quería estar seguro antes de hacerle comentarios a su esposa. Subió una mano y la posó en su hombro, sintiendo las cuchillas imaginarias clavarse en el costado de su cabeza. —No te portes como un desconocido, Levi. Ven a visitarnos los fines de semana, eres más que bienvenido en nuestra casa. —Mudó su mirada hacia Eren y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, el muchacho apretó el par de cubiertos que sostenía en su mano y entrecerró su ojo ardiente de enojo. Él experimentó un momento de satisfacción. —Tú también, Eren.

Dijo su adiós y emprendió el corto trayecto hacia su propio piso. Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, Levi le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a su inquilino y lo enfrentó— ¿Qué fue todo eso, mocoso?

—No sé de lo que estás hablando. —Se hizo el tonto, pretendiendo estar concentrado y ocupado en colocar los vasos y los platos bajos, todo para dos personas.

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. —Cruzó los brazos. — ¿Por qué fuiste tan grosero con Erwin?

—No me agrada.

— ¿Por qué no? —Eso era un shock, a todo el mundo le agradaba el cejotas. Era como un alcalde, conocía a todos y todos lo conocían. Lo amaban, sin excepción. Bueno, ahora había una.

—Sólo no lo hago.

—Pues tendrás que cambiar tu actitud —Dictaminó con tono que no admitía objeciones—, mientras estés en mi presencia mostrarás respeto hacia él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Eren se mostró indignado.

—Sólo hazlo si no quieres que te zurre. —Fue la simple y serena advertencia que le dio y con eso esperó a que hubiera quedado claro. Destapó la olla de recién calentado estofado mientras alcanzaba el cucharón, que estaba colgado en el muro de la cocina en compañía de otros utensilios.

El chico se veía con cara de querer discutir, pero tomó aire, pronunció la queja que en una semana se había vuelto un hábito, "¿Quién eres? ¿Mi padre?", y le pasó los platos hondos, dando por finalizado su pequeño argumento. Para ser el primero no había ido mal. Levi llenó el de Eren ya que era aún un mocoso en crecimiento (aunque si se hacía más grande de lo que ya era le daría una paliza) y para sí mismo se sirvió una porción normal para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a no comer mucho. El castaño los puso sobre la mesa, se sentaron lado a lado y tomaron las cucharas.

— ¡Gracias señor! —Exclamó el muchacho, y se lanzó al ataque. Con lo rápido que se echaba comida a la boca, masticaba, tragaba, tomaba aire y repetía el proceso, Levi estaba maravillado por que no se asfixiara.

—Oye, más despacio. —Le dijo luego de unos momentos, comenzando a almorzar en un ritmo más pausado que el de su inquilino. —No te apresures en comer, tenemos tiempo de sobra para ir al supermercado.

—Tengo hambre. —Fue su excusa para devorar su estofado como un cerdo después de ser considerado y tragar. Levi lo agradeció.

— ¿Mucho trabajo?

—Mm. —Afirmó con la cabeza ya que tenía la boca llena de papas y carne, sus mejillas estaban redondas como las de un hámster.

— ¿Puedo saber de qué es? —Hizo la pregunta en un tono casual, como quien no quiere la cosa. Con el transcurso del tiempo su curiosidad iba alimentándose al ver a Eren salir por las mañanas con su teclado, y volver en las tardes con él y sus bolsillos con monedas y billetes. Era evidente que tenía que ver con música pero esa era su única pista. ¿Era tecladista? ¿Cantante?

—Eh, ¿No? —El chico de ojo aguamarina lo miró con una ceja levemente alzada.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que no era tu asunto mientras no hiciera nada ilegal. No con esas palabras, pero lo insinuaste. No te preocupes, Levi, mi trabajo es perfectamente legal. No me estoy prostituyendo ni vendiendo drogas. —El mocoso de mierda sonrió y regresó su atención a su plato, dejando a su arrendatario sin argumentos. Levi frunció la frente y casi olvidó comer, muy distraído por no querer despegar la mirada.

*. *. *

Levi definitivamente no lo vio venir. Fue una pregunta salida de la nada, había estado muy tranquilo leyendo las instrucciones de un nuevo producto en el pasillo de limpieza, su favorito del supermercado, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, cuando Eren, quien aguardaba con el carrito de compras a que eligiera uno, aparentemente aburrido lanzó la bomba:

— ¿El tal Erwin y tú están saliendo?

Su cuerpo se congeló con estupefacción y perdió su sonrisa como el soplo de una vela, no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado y su mente parecía no terminar de procesarlo. No era posible que Eren hubiera soltado tremenda estupidez, ¿O sí?

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Le pidió que se repitiera, en el exterior lucía calmado pero en el interior, su pecho comenzaba a rezumar de ira y eso se deslizó en su voz. Se negó a darse la vuelta hasta que lo confirmara.

—Pregunté si el tal —Sabía que Eren se había tomado un segundo para fruncir su respingada nariz— Erwin y tú están saliendo.

Se volvió hacia él tan repentinamente que el castaño parpadeó y se hizo por instinto un poco para atrás. Levi alargó la mano y atrapó uno de los cordones de la capucha que se había puesto para atraerlo con rudeza a su nivel.

—No vuelvas a insinuar esa mierda, mocoso. —Logró amenazarlo entre sus dientes apretados. —Si lo haces, te sacaré los dientes de tan fuerte golpe que te voy a dar, y creeme que en este instante lo deseo. —Lo dejó ir y le dio la espalda. —Es mi única advertencia, Eren.

— ¡Pero!

Una mirada dura sobre su hombro fue suficiente para silenciarlo. Terminaron sus compras de ese modo y se mantuvieron malhumorados durante todo el camino a casa.

***. *. ***

**¡Hsssss! ¡Drama! Finalmente han comenzado a desarrollarse sentimientos de Eren a Levi, y con celos incluidos, los que para su mala suerte expresó de forma incorrecta y lo hicieron conocer el lado no amable de Levi. Realmente metió la pata, ¿Cómo arreglará Eren las cosas? ¿Se disculpará aunque no lo sienta? ¿Levi aceptará sus disculpas y lo dejará pasar? Todo esto en el próximo capítulo de Left Eye 0:**

**Hora de contestar los reviews, que siempre se agradecen:**

**A Ghost02: Así es, si quieres saber qué pasa tendrás que seguir leyendo xD lo siento. Pues sí, Hanji fue muy desesperante en ese capítulo, la verdad hasta a mí me dieron ganas de golpearla, pero esa es su forma de ser y sus intenciones no son malas por lo que hay que dejarlo pasar. Aparte de que ayuda con la ship, ella los shippea y Erwin también ahora, jeje. Gracias por leerme y dejar un review, espero que te haya gustado, un gusto leerte también, ten una gran semana nwn. **

**Tsubame: Hello! Me alegro de que ese capitulo te hiciera tanto reír, no es la intención hacer comedia pero no me voy a quejar, si le saco minimo una sonrisa a alguien soy muy feliz nwn. Tienes razón, a Hanji le afectó tanto café, pobre Eren, es una boca floja, me desespera la mujer xD pero es shipper así que sólo hay que amarla. Estoy más que consciente de tu interés por el pasado de Levi y cómo conoció a Erwin, lo que en realidad me sorprende porque para mí no es algo importante en la historia o: porque como ya sabes está enfocada en Eren, Eren, Eren. Pero no te preocupes, llegaremos a ese punto en el futuro, aunque no sé dentro de cuanto, en la historia estamos en 1990 y el pasado de Levi se tocará en el año 1994, esperemos que no sean muchos para no hacerte esperar tanto. Me encantaría responder todas tus preguntas pero no se puede :'v se irán respondiendo a medida que avance la historia, sobre la novia de Eren (ojo, la que Eren menciona en el cap cuatro y la que nombra Levi en este no son la misma persona), su sexualidad, su interés en Levi y su verdadera forma de ser que vimos en parte en este capítulo. Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto y espero que con este sea lo mismo, quedé muy preocupada con lo mucho que me costó escribirlo, supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir a Erwin o no lo sé. Gracias por siempre leerme y dejar un bello review, ¡Nos leemos! Ten una maravillosa semana nwn. **


	7. Una disculpa

**Y empezamos la semana con un capítulo de Left Eye, que realmente adoré escribir por el fuerte riren que hay. No les adelantaré nada más que hay un platillo mexicano en honor a mi mejor amiga y la mejor beta, Parlev. Todo mi amor para ella. ¡Viva México! Aunque yo soy de Chile xD.**

**No los detengo más, ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

***. *. ***

**2019**

— ¿Eren de verdad le hizo esa pregunta? —Petra se cubre la boca con la mano, para ocultar sin éxito la sonrisa que estira sus labios pintados de rosado.

Levi resopla un poco y la escritora lo ve negar con la cabeza.

—La pequeña mierda. —Pese al insulto, su voz ligeramente destila exasperado afecto. —Busca problemas y los encuentra, no tiene pelos en la lengua y esa es una de los cosas que lo define. Como esa vez en que denunciaron en esa sesión de prensa a su discográfica por robarles por años, Armin y Mikasa fueron sinceros pero definitivamente de una forma más suavizada que Eren.

—Sí, recuerdo haber visto el vídeo de esa entrevista en Youtube —La chica se pone a reír con deleite—, Eren parecía preparado para saltarle a la yugular a alguien.

—Eren estaba jodidamente furioso, le costó mucho controlarse. —La comisura derecha de su boca está alzada en una media sonrisa, visiblemente gozando el recuerdo que tiene de ese momento. —Yo lo vi por la televisión, fue noticia y Eren llamó para saber cómo lo había hecho.

— ¿Y qué le dijo?

—Que nada mal —Levi hace un ruido que se asemeja a una carcajada pero a labios cerrados. —, lo que lo puso de buen humor pues sabe que eso significa que lo hizo excelente.

—No fue el único que pensó así —Le hace saber—. Leí cientos de comentarios alabando la actitud de los tres, pero sobre todo de Eren. Ha sido el momento más honesto en la historia de la música.

—Lo es. —Levi está de acuerdo con un asentimiento.

Petra golpea repetidas veces su libreta con su bolígrafo con un murmullo pensativo.

— ¿Sospechó que Eren estaba celoso por su relación con el señor Erwin?

—Lo pensé algunas veces, pero alejé la idea ya que Eren era un mocoso para mí y yo tenía la edad para ser su padre, más el hecho de que a Eren podían no gustarle los hombres.

—Pero eso no evitó que usted desarrollara sentimientos por él. —Petra es una muchacha astuta, Levi le da puntos por eso. —Ni que comenzaran una relación.

Levi baja la vista a un punto indefinido en la alfombra y permanece en silencio por un rato. Cuando piensa que no va a responder a su observación y busca otra pregunta para continuar, el hombre aporta unas palabras en un volumen bajo.

—Dejé bajar mi guardia y Eren se volvió mi debilidad. Puede que me vea como un bastardo sin sentimientos por fuera pero es sólo mi apariencia. Tengo la mala costumbre de tomarle demasiado cariño a las personas, y mientras se haga más fuerte... Lo que siento por Eren es... —Finalmente deja la frase hasta ahí con una expresión de incomodidad acogida en su rostro.

— ¿Amor? —Ofrece la escritora.

—Tch, sí. Cuando Eren me pidió que aceptara sus sentimientos por mí, yo ya estaba demasiado ido como para perder la oportunidad de estar con él.

—Entiendo. —Ella baja la vista hacia su libreta mientras escribe lo dicho por Levi y vuelve a alzarla. — ¿Que tan debilitado por Eren estaba al momento de esa pregunta? ¿Duró mucho su enojo? ¿Eren le pidió disculpas o su orgullo se lo impidió?

—Es uno de mis recuerdos favoritos...

***. *. ***

**1990**

Gracias a la soltada de lengua de su inquilino, Levi y él dieron su primer tropiezo en su relación. Por eso, o Eren era muy confianzudo. Se necesitaba tener huevos para ir y preguntarle a alguien que apenas conocías si tenía una relación extra marital, peor cuando el matrimonio se componía de sus dos mejores amigos. No paró de darle vueltas al asunto, tanto que el insomnio lo hizo su víctima y en consecuencia le dio dolor de cabeza. Es sólo que, ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir semejante estupidez? ¿Tenía tan mala opinión de Levi que lo creía posible de hacer una cosa como esa? El pensamiento lo hirió un poco, en el corto tiempo que llevaban como compañeros de piso había desarrollado un apresurado y profundo encariñamiento hacia Eren y sentía un fuerte instinto de protección hacia él. Le tenía ya mucha estima, pero si pensaba que Levi era capaz de traicionar a sus únicos amigos y no sabía controlar sus palabras, entonces... No había forma de que pudieran vivir en la misma casa por mucho más.

No queriendo tomar una mala decisión con la cabeza caliente, dejó a Eren guardando solo las compras y descendió las escaleras hasta el piso de Erwin y Hanji para desquitarse y solicitar su consejo. Podían ser un par de bobos cuando querían serlo, pero realmente eran las personas más listas que conocía. Pese a tener trabajo que hacer, se tomaron un momento para escuchar su problema como buenos amigos y le sirvieron una taza de té bien cargada. Como siempre que iba, Hanji le incorporó una cucharada colmada de miel. Entonces ella tomó la palabra.

—Levi, ¿Tienes sentimientos de tipo amoroso por mi esposo?

— ¿Qué mierda, cuatro ojos? ¿Tú también? —Levi la miró ceñudo, lo único que lo detuvo de levantarse e irse fue el cuestionarse mentalmente si eso llevaba a alguna parte. Y la mano pesada de Erwin en su hombro.

—Responde la pregunta, Levi. —Los ojos marrones de su amiga indicaban que no se trataba de ninguna de sus bromas.

—No. —Dijo Levi de forma rotunda y cortante, sin dar lugar a duda. Consideraba a Erwin una figura esencial en su vida, un pilar, su amigo más cercano y salvador, cuya deuda nunca podría pagar en esta vida y en ninguna otra. Eso era todo en sus ojos, no había sitio para más.

La profesora de ciencias asintió y un puchero de decepción se asentó en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Has mirado sus cejas? ¡Siempre me dan orgasmos!

Para su mala suerte, justo en ese momento bebía de su taza y casi escupió el líquido de vuelta. Le lanzó una mirada fulminante mientras Erwin daba un suspiro, haciéndose un sandwich de mantequilla de maní, su favorita.

—Mejor dejame hablar a mí, querida. —Su esposa se encogió de hombros y él cortó su sandwich por la mitad con un cuchillo, para después sentarse en la mesa de la cocina con ellos. —Levi, ¿Por qué reaccionaste tan a la defensiva con la pregunta de Eren?

—Sabes por qué, cejotas. —El hombre de cabello azabache se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un lado como un niño que hace pucheros. —No voy a permitir que alguien hable mierdas de ti o te trate irrespetuosamente en mi presencia, Eren lo tenía claro, se lo dije después de que dejaste mi apartamento, y aún así fue e insinuó algo horrible sobre ti.

Erwin hizo un ruido con la garganta.

— ¿Seguro que eso es todo? Eren insinuó algo sobre ti también, ¿Cómo te hizo sentir eso?

Las cejas finas y oscuras de su amigo se crisparon y por un fugaz segundo un sentido dolor se dejó entrever en su mirada grisácea.

—Tch, no lo sé. —Evadió dar una respuesta.

— ¡No seas infantil, enano! —Saltó la esposa de Erwin, estampando las manos sobre la mesa en un ataque de energía. El rubio salvó la taza de café que ella bebía a tiempo.

Levi le dio una mirada y levantó una ceja como diciendo, ¿En serio?

— ¿Yo? Tú eres la que colecciona muñecos trolls.

Hanji jadeó dramáticamente con una expresión ofendida.

— ¡No te metas con mis enanos, enano!

—Niños, niños. —Terció el mayor de los tres. —Ya no están en edad para pelear inmaduramente. Hanji, nadie se está metiendo con tus muñecos. Levi, deja en paz a tu hermana. —La castaña soltó una fuerte carcajada y el segundo bufó. El amago de una sonrisa se dejó ver en los labios de Erwin antes de abandonarlo por el semblante sensato que lo caracterizaba. —Sabes, si que Eren dijera eso te dolió tanto, entonces debes tener una seria charla con él y hacerle ver las cosas desde tu punto de vista, para que no vuelva a repetirse. Si no resulta bien, pues dile que vivir juntos no va a funcionar y que haga sus maletas. Sin embargo, estarías cometiendo un error. No sólo conseguiste a alguien que te ayudará a pagar el arriendo, sino que te hace compañía y se preocupa por ti además de nosotros. —Dio una mordida a su emparedado y luego de masticar un momento tragó y dijo. —Eren parece un buen chico, estoy seguro de que lo entenderá.

—Fue grosero contigo. —Le recordó Levi, ceñudo pero pensativo.

Erwin se alzó de hombros, limpiándose con una servilleta la comisura de la boca.

—Todos le hemos caído mal a alguien alguna vez.

—Sus motivos debe tener. —Se sumó su amiga con un deje de misterio, y el matrimonio intercambió una mirada de complicidad.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —El de menor estatura rompió el prolongado silencio, poniendo en manifiesto la desorientación que lo acometía. ¿Se estaba perdiendo de algo?

—Oh, no lo sé. —Hanji agitó la muñeca, abriendo su libro nuevo de "¿Dónde está Wally?" en la página que lo había dejado antes de que Levi llamara a su puerta—Ahora vuelve a tu hogar y no hables con la ternura que tienes por inquilino hasta que se te pase el enojo. Erwin y yo seguiremos con lo nuestro.

Y así lo hizo. Le había aplicado la ley del hielo exitosamente hasta que sintió que su enojo flaqueaba luego de tres días, a causa de esas miradas de cachorro al que le acaban de dar una cruel patada cuando hacía caso omiso de su presencia y claro, el cariño que le tenía le jugó en contra. Se merecía que le diera la espalda por al menos una semana pero, maldito mocoso, ¿Quién le dijo que fuera tan fácil de hacerse querer? Levi admitía que también tenía la culpa, en el exterior daba la apariencia de ser frío mientras que en el interior había, como decía Hanji, un corazón de abuelita, por lo que sus esfuerzos por mantenerse firme en su papel fueron inútiles. Lo que fue un leve fastidio.

Pero parecía que la charla iba a tener que esperar, porque esa mañana Levi se levantó del lado incorrecto de la cama por tener un sueño irregular a lo largo de la noche y era un viernes. Tenía que trabajar el doble, pues celebraban el aniversario de la escuela y los mocosos de la jordana de la mañana y de la tarde iban a dejar todo sucio y desordenado, y debía estar todo el día metido allá. Una pesadilla.

Tomó un rápido desayuno que consistió de una taza de té más tostadas y se arregló para salir.

—Levi, olvida su almuerzo. —Eren le llevó la lonchera hasta la puerta, con una mirada que irradiaba esperanza por que su compañero de piso volviera a dirigirle la palabra.

Levi la echó en su mochila y se la puso al hombro.

—Gracias. —Y tras una pausa vacilante dijo. —Hoy puede que llegue más tarde de lo normal, hay aniversario y ya sabes cómo se ponen. Te lo digo para que no te preocupes y no me esperes para cenar. Si tienes hambre come tú solo.

—Uh, claro, Levi. Pero trata de no demorar tanto, ¿Sí? Voy a preparar una cena especial. —Dijo Eren, conteniendo una sonrisa, pero había una evidente nota contenta en su voz.

Levi estuvo tentado de preguntar cuál era la ocasión, pero todo lo que hizo fue asentir y murmurar una despedida.

El día transcurrió con horrorosa lentitud. Fue un dolor en el trasero barrer las serpentinas y snacks del suelo de cada salón, trapear el piso pegajoso con bebida y dejarlo brilloso, sólo para que los mocosos de la otra jornada volvieran a hacer un desastre y tuviera que hacerlo todo de nuevo. Lo único que le dio fuerzas fue el almuerzo que Eren le había cocinado, una simple pasta con salsa y trocitos de carne y verduras, simple pero sumamente sabrosa. Eso y la nota pegada en la cubierta, "Tenga un buen día" decía. Estuvo a punto de sonreír. No quiso compartir con nadie, ni con sus amigos, Erwin juntó sus cejas gruesas con desilusión y Hanji se quejó por lo egoísta que era, que su almuerzo olía espectacular, lo que llevó a su esposo a preguntar si el que había hecho para ambos tenía algo malo. Se pusieron a refutar como hacen los matrimonios y Levi se desconectó, centrado en devorar su jugosa pasta y el sentimiento cálido que colmaba su corazón y estómago.

Finalizó la limpieza de la escuela un cuarto para las ocho y el autobús que tomó demoró la media hora de siempre en llevarlo hacia su hogar. Decidió dar una rápida visita a la tienda de comestibles para comprar una barra de chocolate sin nueces con las monedas que había ganado (Porque quien sabía si el mocoso era alérgico), una pequeña ofrenda de paz para Eren. Subió las escaleras hasta su piso arrastrando los pies, su cuerpo estaba pesado con cansancio por el largo día que acababa de tener. Su estómago daba gruñidos que sólo se incrementaron al abrir la puerta de su piso y percibir el aromático olor que flotaba en el aire. Eso y que las luces estaban apagadas.

— ¿Eren? —Dudó, quitándose la mochila.

Sus ojos enfocaron las velas que iluminaban suavemente la cocina y antes de que empezara a entrar en pánico por que hubieran cortado la luz, la figura alta y ancha de su inquilino saltó frente a él, cubriendo su visión de investigar más.

— ¡Levi! ¡Cierra los ojos!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Quemaste algo? —Su actitud era sospechosa.

—Claro que no, sólo cierra los ojos. —Lo instó, podía sentir su enorme sonrisa boba en la oscuridad.

Levi emitió su distintivo "Tch" y los cerró. Una mano caliente al tacto tomó la suya y la apretó ligeramente, para luego tirarla y guiar sus pasos. Como no era posible ver en ese momento, Levi usó su nariz y lo que captó era familiar; cebolla, pollo, chile.. ¿Podría ser..?

—Abre los ojos. —El aliento de su susurro chocó contra su oído derecho, le causó un escalofrío y desconocidas cosquillas en el fondo del vientre.

En la mesa de la cocina, adornada con velas amarillas (Las que Levi compró en caso de haber un apagón) estaba puesta la cena de esa noche, dos platos servidos con humeantes tortillas enrolladas, bañadas en salsa, queso, crema y cilantro... Enchiladas. Su boca se entreabrió un poco y se le hizo agua a la vista.

— ¿Esto es..? ¿Cómo supiste..?

— ¿Que es su plato favorito? —La sonrisa de Eren se tornó satisfecha, viéndose muy orgulloso de sí mismo por haberlo impresionado. —Tengo mis fuentes.

El muchacho tomó una de las sillas y la corrió hacia atrás, con el claro mensaje de que Levi tomara asiento primero. Este lo hizo con una cara incierta, sin alejar sus ojos del magnífico platillo que Eren había preparado especialmente para él. Su inquilino se sentó en el lado opuesto y arrugó el ceño con una mirada inquisitiva.

— ¿Qué está mal? ¿No le gustó la sorpresa?

—No es eso. ¿Qué te hizo hacer enchiladas? —El hombre se recobró, cogiendo su tenedor y cuchillo.

—Sólo quería... Es una ofrenda de paz, para enmendar el error que cometí ese día. —Eren siguió su ejemplo y dio una pequeña oración antes de dar el visto bueno.

Levi separó un pedazo de la tortilla y se lo metió a la boca para degustarlo. Pausó los movimientos de su mandíbula cuando el sabor explotó en su lengua.

— ¿Le gustó? —Eren lucía expectante a su respuesta y una ligera inseguridad se coló en su voz.

—No está nada mal. —Se limitó a contestar, esperando que el muchacho comprendiera que era su forma de decir que sus enchiladas estaban para morirse. Sus papilas gustativas hacían la danza más feliz del mundo.

Eren exhaló con alivio y comenzó a comer. Produjo un murmullo feliz con la garganta.

—Tiene razón, para ser la primera vez no está nada mal. —Sonrió. —Mi mamá estaría orgullosa.

— ¿Tu madre te dio la receta? —Cuestionó Levi, procurando comer con normalidad para que no se le notara lo ansioso que estaba por tragar todo el plato de una vez.

—No. Erwin lo hizo. —Dijo Eren a la ligera.

La ceja izquierda de su arrendatario se alzó, dándole una expresión incrédula y dejó suspendido el tenedor con enchilada que había estado a segundos de echarse a la boca.

— ¿Eres amigo de Erwin ahora?

—Digamos que le pregunté cuál era su plato favorito y la receta, digamos que también le pedí disculpas. —Su nariz respingada se frunció, y estableció. —Sigue sin agradarme, pero podría hacer un esfuerzo. Por usted.

Las palabras se quedaron estancadas en su garganta por lo conmovido que estaba y un cúmulo de emociones se filtró en su ser, pero fue cuidadoso de no dejar que se vieran en su rostro.

—No se nota por lo oscuro que está —Prosiguió el castaño al ver que iba a decir nada—, pero después de que se fue hice una limpieza general para que no tenga que hacerlo mañana. Barrí, trapee, saqué polvo. Di mi mejor esfuerzo así que espero que haya quedado bien. Sólo pido a cambio que deje que me quede, le prometo que no se volverá a repetir.

La mirada que le ofreció fue dolorosamente suplicante e hizo que Levi saliera del trance.

—Sé que tu lengua no está conectada a tu cerebro y eso te hace decir estupideces. —Comentó. —Estás perdonado, supongo. —Luego frunció el ceño. — ¿Y quién dijo algo sobre echarte?

Eren le sostuvo la mirada por un par de segundos y entonces bajó los ojos hacia su comida, apretando los labios para ocultar una sonrisa fallidamente. No se veía nada mal bajo la luz de las velas, le daba un contorno suave a su rostro enmarcado por el corte de pelo hasta la barbilla que le había hecho.

— ¿Por qué demonios sonríes tanto? —Gruñó el mayor, ¿Acaso tenía comida en la cara? Se pasó la servilleta por la boca pero salió limpia.

—Nada, es sólo que... estoy feliz de estar aquí. Muchas gracias, Levi.

—De nada.

Silencio, nada más que el ruido de los cubiertos contra los platos.

— ¿Levi?

— ¿Mm?

—Bienvenido a casa.

***. *. ***

**Esperemos que Eren cumpla su promesa, ¿O los celos le podrán más? Tendrán que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo. Voy a comenzar a escribir el capítulo de Creep, donde tal vez aparezca Levi, tal vez.**

**Tengo la esperanza de que les gustará el capítulo tanto como a mí, si pueden dejen un comentario para saber su opinión.**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y seguir la historia, lo aprecio mucho - corazoncito - .**

**Russkaja: Holaaa. ¿Verdad? Yo no recuerdo tampoco haber leído un fic donde un personaje hiciera algo tan común xD no sé por qué, es algo tan doméstico. Creo que todavía falta para el drama, serán unos pocos capítulos enfocado en el riren y el desarrollo de su relación y luego aparecerá… Chan chan, una pista, es japonés. Gracias por leer y comentar, me alegro de que te gustara.**

**Ghost: Holaaaa. Espero que cómo arreglaron las cosas haya alcanzado tus expectativas, la cena estaba planeada desde hace mucho y me gusta cómo salió todo. Ya veremos si es la primera y última vez que Eren se deja llevar por sus celos hacia Erwin. Un gusto leerte también, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Tsubame: Hello. Terminé este capítulo a las una am y preferí publicarlo esta mañana para revisarlo sin estar casi muerta por el sueño, así que esta vez no discriminé a ff xD. Mm, pues no pienso que sea una máscara, Eren de verdad es dulce y educado cuando está tranquilo, pero es rebelde y como menciona Levi, no tiene pelos en la lengua lo que lo mete en problemas. Su peor lado surge con el alcohol, osea como dijo Petra, Nina. Ya veremos esto en algún capítulo futuro, pronto quizás. Así es, Erwin es una persona muy observadora e hizo sus propias conclusiones, tal vez Eren le haya dicho algo cuando fue a disculparse ewe. Hanji y su esposo adoran a Levi y quieren que sea feliz porque ha sufrido mucho. Lo que todavía falta para ver. Honestamente se me habia olvidado lo del corte, y eso que yo siempre reviso el capitulo anterior para no perderme nada. EMA es el nombre del grupo de Eren, Mikasa y Armin, se pronuncia "iemei". Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por seguir la historia y comentar siempre, eres un amor.**

**¡Que tengan una linda semana! - corazón -**


End file.
